


2,199

by Swanspirate520



Category: Bellarke the 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Gen, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy and clarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanspirate520/pseuds/Swanspirate520
Summary: After Bellamy leaves Clarke in the season four final Clarke finds out she's pregnant with his baby





	2,199

Clarke thought it was the radiation at first but the more she thought about it she considered it might have had more to do with her and Bellamy. Around what she thought was the third month she stopped thinking it was just a possibility but reality. She radioed Bellamy everyday but even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her but was still cautious not to say anything about the baby. Clarke started to show in the middle of her fifth month and that's when it became real to he, she wouldn't be alone anymore, she would have her baby their baby hers and Bellamy's. Clarke was on the radio talking to Bellamy or more like she was talking to herself, when the baby kicked for the first time. Clarke didn't know how much she loved and wanted this baby till this moment something came over her and she put the radio up to her mouth and said "I don't know if you can hear me Bellamy but if you can i wanted you to know that I'm pregnant. And if you have been listening this whole time then I'm sorry it took this long for me to tell you. Anyway you probably can't hear me I don't even know why i keep doing this." She sighed and but soon started to laugh when she felt her baby kick again. Up in space on the ring Bellamy could hear her they always had the radio on listening to her. Bellamy never left the room he didn't want to miss anytime he could hear her. He had thought she was dead until he heard her voice. At first he thought he might be hallucinating but as she kept talking he knew it was her it had to be really her. He had grabbed the radio so fast and started talking a mile a minute but she couldn't hear him. Raven had been trying ever since to make it possible for them to talk back. He was always there listening to her trying to picture her while she talked. The way she talked when he knew she felt the most alone gave him nightmares. He wished he didn't leave her, he could have stayed became a night blood like her, they could have had forever. Bellamy was sitting there waiting to hear her voice he felt like he couldn't breathe till he heard her praying that the day where she gave up on talking to him never comes. she was talking about her life down there he would laugh every once in a while at something she said but what took him by surprise was hearing her laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh. her laugh was something rare something he never took for granted. "i don't know if you can hear me Bellamy" he heard her say she took a deep breathe and continued he could hear in her voice she sounded nervous "but if you can i  wanted you to know that I'm pregnant" Bellamy thought he was about to faint he thought for sure this had to be a dream. he could hear Clarke still talking in the background but couldn't think clearly enough to listen.   
After Bellamy released Clarke from his embrace he wiped her tears with his thumb "I didn't tell Octavia I loved her even with the world ending and I'm not gonna make the same mistake with you. I love you I'm in love with you Clarke I always have and probably always will" Bellamy said not taking his eyes off hers. She grabbed his cheeks in both her hands and leaned his lips into hers. At first the kiss started off slow but soon heated up she lead him to the couch and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Before his lips locked to hers again Clarke whispered "I love you too" he smiled into the kiss and pulled off her shirt...   
Bellamy couldn't believe he left her but now he felt so much worse he left her pregnant with his child. He left his kid without a dad. He knew he would do whatever it took to get back to them but he would have to wait five years. He wouldn't be able to raise his kid from the beginning he abandoned them his family everyone he loved was on the ground and he was up in space.   
Clarke was nine months pregnant and not ready to give birth on her own. She was on the radio Talking to Bellamy about her fears about how would she raise the baby how would she give birth alone. when she felt the first contraction she let out a loud scream she almost crushed the radio. She had been pushing for hours trying not to give up but it was getting harder and she was getting more tired. She let out one big push and the baby slid into her arms. Clarke held her baby girl close to her she was crying happy tears that she had a daughter that had dark hair and freckles but she was sad Bellamy couldn't see her or be here she knew he would beat himself up about it. Clarke knew Bellamy would have loved her he would have been a good dad. He will be she kept trying to tell herself he will be back.   
"It's been 2,199 days since primfaya I don't know why I still do this everyday I guess it's to keep myself sane to remind myself who I am, who I was its been safe for you to come down for a year now, why haven't you" Clarke said looking down at her daughter asleep in her lap Clarke brought her eyes back up to the sky she let out a gasp "never mind I see you" Clarke said in disbelief. Clarke and her daughter got in the rover driving to where she saw they landed. When Clarke got there she saw him he looked the same a little older but not much it had been six years. "I'm going to go find her" Bellamy yelled at Raven. "Bellamy you don't even know where she... Oh my god" Raven said causing Bellamy to turn around he saw a rover pulling up and he knew who it was. Before he even realized what he was doing he was running as fast as his legs could carry him it wasn't fast enough for his liking but he soon reached her and she was already out of the rover. "Hi" she said softly. "Hi" he laughed back. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun her around he put her down and kissed every part of her face saying I love you when ever he could till he reached her lips. "Mommy?" Bellamy released Clarke when he heard a small voice behind him. He spun around to see a little girl who took his breath away. He leaned down to her level and creased her face memorizing every inch of her. "Hi" he managed to get out through watery eyes. And pulled his daughter into a hug and he never wanted to let her go again either of them.


End file.
